Sleeping Beauty of the Glass Box
by Rena Bunny
Summary: After a tragic accident Miku has been in her test box for five years now. Accepting her new fate, she waits for a miracle in the utopia, Crypton. Based of the Vocaloid song: "Sleeping Beauty"
1. Call To Me

**_Based of the "Sleeping Beauty" PV. Which you can watch here: watch?v=-vmwKPoymJU (on Youtube)_**

* * *

The soft glow from the light of the wall gently illuminated Miku's small box. She looked up from gazing at her feet, and looked out the glass wall of her box. It was night and the large clock that stood in the park her box was located in read 10:20 pm on June 22nd, 3042. Right in front of her box a couple was arguing. They couldn't see Miku through the glass, for it was a one-way mirror. Nor could Miku actually hear the arguing, for her box was sound proof. The bright moon illuminated the arguing couple, and the girl turned and began fixing an eyelash in the glass.

"You're seriously doing that? Even when we're arguing? I told you this is how vain and selfish you are!" The boy screamed.

"Well excuse me! The eyelash was bothering me. I was just adjusting it." The girl replied annoyed.

"You know what? I'm done okay? Just go back to boyfriend number whatever and leave me the fuck alone!" His face was strained in anger.

"Stop being so cruel! How many times do I have to tell you? He was my ex! E-X." She replied fixing her lip gloss.

The boy raised his hand and slapped the girl across the face, and walked off. The girl stood there dumbfound as if she had only just realized her selfishness. She put her forehead to the glass of Miku's box and started to cry.

"Sleeping Beauty..." The girl read as she stared down at the ground.

Those were the words engraved on the ground around her box.

"I've always wondered why there was this mirror here." The girl said placing her hand to the glass.

It was just a 10 by 10 foot piece of glass stuck in a wall of concrete in New Song park. But of course the glass was one of the walls in Miku's box. The girl soon walked, away wiping away her tears.

Miku examined the walls of her "test box" the glowing blue wall had gentle red and green squares that slowly faded in and out. The floor was a shiny cold white. She looked down at her blurry reflection in the floor and sighed. Behind her was a large screen that took up the entire wall. On it, it flashed pictures of the outside world, the swish of leaves on a tree, two joined hands swinging back and forth, a little boy running to a little girl on a hill. On the other two walls there were eight television screens. Four per wall. On her right side, the top screen showed someone's eye blinking, another showed grass swaying on a hill, the next showed a basketball game, and the bottom screen showed green moss. On the wall opposite of it, the top screen showed some yellow fish swimming around, the next was just a blue screen, the third a plasma ball sitting on a wooden table, and the last showed a waterfall on a grassy mountain.

Miku had been in this box for five years now. Everyday watching people walk past, and lean against the box, and everyday she would see her fiancee, Kaito, press his hand covered in scars against the glass. The last train of the night gently glided on it's rails high above the park. New Song park was one of the most beautiful places Miku had ever seen, and the city it was located in, Crypton, was a utopia.

Miku shifted in her seat, gently tugging at the wires attached to her fingers. The golden arm bands that were placed on the top of each of her arm gently clinked against the sleek white chair she had been confined to for the past five years. The arm bands had wires coming out of them that led down to the floor. And coming straight of of Miku's back was a few other wires and two large metal tubes. Those were on of the many things that kept Miku from leaving the chair. Her neat, white dress, which was once her wedding gown, scratched against itself, and her knee high white high-heeled boots, clicked against the floor.

It was that time of the day again. The time she always recalled her first day in this "test box".

Miku opened her eyes, and looked at the strange room around her. What happened? Oh yeah the explosion in the Glass Cathedral. But what was she doing here? Suddenly a robotic female voice played out.

"Hello test subject 0003. Name Hatsune Miku. After a tragic accident, you have been luckily chosen as the third test subject of the Preservation Project. The wires coming out of you are all part of the test, and you will remain here until you die. You shall not worry about things like eating, showering, or using the bathroom. For that has all been taken care of. The only thing you have to do this whole testing period is breathe in this beautiful fresh air, and leave yourself to your thoughts. This is the only message you will receive. Happy testing!"

Miku gazed around the box. Her fiancee must have done this. He was a scientist on the Preservation Project. A project that stuck people who were on the edge of death into these weird chambers and monitored them 24/7 until the day they die, which was predicted at twenty years.

She had never approved or disapproved of what her fiancee did. In fact she was one of the very few people who wasn't on part of the Preservation Project's team who knew about it. Another thing was the team had this weird habit of sticking the test subjects in weird places. Her fiancee had told her the first test subject was beneath Melody Plaza, an area not far from New Song park where many people walked to get to school, work, or a store. One day, she remembered staring at the sidewalk of Melody Plaza as she walked to work. It wasn't long until she saw that one of the stone tiles of the sidewalk was not stone, but a mirror. Around it, there was a small metal plate that read, "Girl in Chains". It wasn't until Miku had found herself in her own test box, did she realize that the "Girl in Chains" must be the first test subject. She often found herself thinking about that girl. Why was she dubbed "Girl in Chains"? Was she actually in chains? What happened to her? Was her test chamber nice? How did she find herself on the edge of death? Miku never really elaborated on those questions. But it was one of the very few things she though in the test chamber she thought about, and the most common.

One of the first things Miku noticed about her test chamber was the large window wall that she looked out of was actually a one-way mirror. She discovered it after she saw many girls touching up their make up and fixing their hair in it. She also discovered her box was sound proof. Since she could never hear anything from outside, nor did anyone even bat an eyelash when she screamed at the top of her lungs to test if her theory was true. But everyday her fiancee visited her. Putting his scarred hand to the window, and gently calling her name. If he looked hard enough, he could see the figure of a girl sitting down.

The test box was completely silent. To break the silence Miku sang a lot. It was the only thing she could really actually do. She use to play finger games, but soon stopped. Aside from thinking about the "Girl in Chains" she thought about the day she was almost killed, her wedding day. She lifted a hand to her face. It was still as soft and porcelain smooth as that day. She no longer smelled like peaches and apples though, in fact she had no smell at all. Even when she inhaled hard, there was not a single scent in the box. There never had been. Her feet never fell asleep, she never had to eat or drink, or use the bathroom, or shower, her hair stayed as perfect as it did before she got into the accident, and not a single trace of dirt or grease ever appeared on her.

Miku never wanted to think about it, but she was actually very lonely. She wanted to be with her fiancee, Kaito all the time. She hoped one day she would be able to break out and touch Kaito one more time.

* * *

**This will be divided into 3 chapters. I will finish it today if I get the chance. Please review and critique. (I'm always open to critique to improve my writing!) Thanks!**


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

Miku woke up that morning, surprised she could even fall asleep the night before. Today was the most important day of her life, her wedding day. She couldn't even process the million things going through her mind. She just lay in her bed and smiled like a little girl on Christmas day. Miku jumped out of bed and changed, she was going to meet her friends, who were also her bridesmaids, at her favorite cafe.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Luka smiled.

"I expected you to be here a little earlier, considering I doubt you got a lick of sleep last night." Tianyi sighed.

"You should really use an alarm clock." Aoki giggled in.

"Sleep well?" Mew asked.

"Now guys let's not plunder her with questions." Yukari calmly jumped in.

Miku let out a small sigh, "I slept fine actually, and it's not my fault I always wake up at this time! Thats just how my body is."

Miku sat down and her maid of honor, Luka, handed her a cup of a steaming blue liquid.

"Blue coffee, just how you like it." The pink hair girl smiled.

"Of course you'd know." Miku said sipping it.

"You shouldn't drink so much coffee. It's not the best for you and it will stunt your growth." Mew said.

"Oh I don't know about that. She's tall enough isn't she?" Aoki smiled.

Miku continued to drink, "Whatever you say mom."

"Anyway," Yukari began, "today is a very big day, and we have a wonderful surprise for you."

"Of course you do." Miku smiled putting down her cup. "So where is it?"

"Well we have to drive to it." Tianyi chimed in.

"Of course we do." Miku replied rolling her eyes.

"Into the Tianyi mobile!" Tianyi stood up, in an hero like pose.

"Seriously?" Aoki replied.

Tianyi pulled up in front of a large, white, castle like building.

"No!" Miku said laughing. "You guys didn't seriously plan to take me to IA Spa did you?"

"Only the best." Luka smiled.

The group stepped into the luxurious lobby where they were greeted by a pretty woman with a gold name tag.

"Hello, welcome to IA Spa. My name is Akikoloid, how may I help you?"

"We have an appointment. My name is Luka Megurine."

"Oh of course let me check the schedule."

Akikoloid's pearl nails gently pressed the virtual keys making little whooshing sounds. "Here you are Miss. Megurine, right on time. Please follow me."

Akikoloid led them to a granite changing room. "Here are your robes. You may change in here and come out when you are ready."

They all quickly changed into the soft, plush, white robes.

"Amazing..." Miku sighed.

"Now may I ask what the occasion to this Spa day is?"

"Oh well it's Miku's wedding day today!" Yukari replied, pointing at the pig tailed girl. "We decided to take her out today to get all dolled up."

"Oh congratulations. We will make you beautiful."

Suddenly, a girl with long silvery hair, wearing a black top and pink skirt stepped into the room.

"Miss. IA!" Akikoloid said surprised. "What brings you here today?"

"Just felt like working some magic today." IA elegantly said.

Miku gasped at how pretty and proper she was.

"I heard we have a bride here today. Who is she?"

"M-me." Miku said raising her hand a bit.

"Oh great, I'll be taking care of you today then."

Miku nearly fainted. The great, elegant, IA, owner of the prestigious IA Spa was going to be transforming her today!

"Follow me Miss...?"

"Miku."

"Oh okay Miss. Miku this way."

Miku was in heaven. She was scrubbed from head to toe in the most expensive scrubs, all of her nails were shaped and polished and turned into elegant french tips, her hair shone like gold, and her skin was so soft she was afraid it would peel off from the tiniest scratch. Finally it was time to get her make up done.

Miku sat, fidgeting in her chair. All day IA had commanded employees what to do with Miku, bathe her in this, put this in her hair, do this to her nails. But now IA herself would be doing her make up. No employee following IA's commands. IA herself.

"I think a natural look would look good on you. You have that aura about you." IA said sorting through her make up.

IA began gently applying make up, giving her a lovely fresh look.

"So who is this lucky man?" IA asked, while applying some eyeshadow.

"His name is Kaito." Miku replied dreamily. "He's a scientist."

"How lovely and where are you to be wed?"

"At the Glass Cathedral at sunset."

IA smiled. "A dream come true wedding I'm guessing?"

"Yup. I've been wanting to get married there since I was a little girl."

The Glass Cathedral was a cathedral made in the 1980's, completely out of glass. The glass walls were thousand of years old, and the sunlight made the whole room light up. It was especially beautiful during sunset, when the whole room turned a light orange. The only downside of it was the old glass walls were not made out of Dissolve Glass, a type of glass that dissolved into snow like flakes when broken. It was the only glass used in Crypton. Instead the Glass Cathedral still had it's original glass, that cracked into giant shards when broken.

"Do you have a special someone?" Miku asked.

"Hmm me no...far too busy." IA replied.

"But I'm sure there is someone out there for you. You're young, beautiful, and successful!"

"Well thank you Miss Miku. I used to have a boyfriend, but we broke up after my sister went missing."

"I'm so sorry...what happened to her?" Miku asked.

"Well...she was a convict. One day when I went to go visit her in prison the warden told me she was gone. When I asked her what had happened she simply replied she was gone."

"Did she escape?"

"No, thats impossible. She knew why she was in there and accepted it fully. Plus she was being kept in the most high security prison in all of Nico Nico Douga. It's utterly impossible."

"She was kept in that prison in Sony?" Miku asked wide eyed. Only the most dangerous criminals were kept in that prison. She wondered what IA's sister had done.

"Yeah...My sister wasn't necessarily a bad person. But..." IA sighed.

Miku grew a little concerned.

"Well when she went missing a tore up the whole land trying to find her. I would spend days in Melody Plaza, her favorite place in the world, just hoping she'd turn up there. But of course it was just all false hopes. My boyfriend called me insane and broke up with me."

"Thats horrible! A real boyfriend would stay by your side and help you."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore anyway. He was a trash." IA smiled. "You look beautiful now you know."

"Oh...wow..." Miku said starring at her reflection in a mirror.

"I hope you have a great time at your wedding. Congratulations!"

The sun shone in the walls of the Glass Cathedral. Everything was coated in a most beautiful shad of orange and pink. All of Miku's friends and family were gathered in the Cathedral.

Kaito's hands were grasped in Miku's. She felt like a princess under her veil.

"Kaito do you take Miku Hatsune as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, through sickness and health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher recited.

"I do."

"And do you Miku Hatsune, take Kaito Shion as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-"

A hundred ear splitting screams split though the room, and Miku felt as if a thousand pounds of molten metal had hit her chest.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one. I decided to fill this chapter with Vocaloid 3s because I love them so much. Please critique and review! ^^**


	3. Smile

Kaito awoke to sirens and screams. He was face down on the hard concrete, searing pain spread throughout his body. "Miku..." he whispered to the ground. He quickly got up and was relieved to see Miku standing behind him. But something was wrong.

"The g-glass..." she stuttered.

Kaito quickly saw that she had been virtually unhurt except for some cuts and tears in her dress and a tiny tip of glass that had pierced itself in her stomach.

"Don't worry Miku, everything will be fine."

But as soon as he said that the distressed bride collapsed onto the ground, and Kaito discovered that the tiny tip of glass in her stomach was actually the tip of a giant shard of glass sticking out of her back.

"No!" He screamed, gripping his hands on the razor sharp glass, trying to pull the shard, which was almost as big as him, out from her bloody body.

"Help! Help someone please!" He screeched desperately.

The boxed girl awoke from a short slumber, she had dreamed about that again. Glancing at the clock, it flashed 9:00 pm, and young couples were walking hand in hand under the bright moonlight. Once again there was really nothing to do. She shifted her body to face the left wall of television screens, that had been showing the same stupid yellow fish for the past five years. Only once had it been showing something else. It was a man, a purple haired man, in some sort of control room. He was smiling brightly, before he flashed off after a split second. That was three years ago and Miku's mind had dismissed it as a glitch in the system, and that the man must have been part of the Preservation Project. She turned back to face forward, and fell asleep again.

She awoke once again, after a restless sleep. She hadn't been feeling herself lately. Could it be she had actually got sick? Or was it something in the air? Or perhaps a glitch in the wires attached to her? Miku never had really thought about it now, but now she knew something was definitely wrong. The clock flashed 1:00 am, and her fiancee was standing there, his scarred hand once again pressed up against the glass.

"Miku. Miku" he called. "Miku I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you in some other way."

Miku store at Kaito. After all, staring was the only thing she could do. He was crying hard now. Why? All those other days he had simply stood there with a far away look in his eye.

"You're there right? I know you are. Even though you can't hear me, I just wanted to say I love you."

Miku once again glanced at the clock, it was November 5th. Not like that day meant anything to her.

"You just don't understand." Miku replied, suddenly being to hear only her fiancee, despite the soundproof box. "I can see you everyday but I can't touch you, talk to you, or hear you!" She was almost screaming now.

"How are you doing in there?"

"Horrible."

"I love you."

"Fuck you."

"I mean at least you're alive."

"You should have let me die."

Fury burned in Miku. She was thinking a million things at once. It was so confusing she wanted to explode. She threw her hands over her face and screamed.

"I will never stop loving you." Kaito whispered.

"STOP STOP STOP!"

"A day doesn't go by that I don't think of you."

"HELP ME!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you still love me."

"Why wouldn't I? Even though I can't touch you or hug you or anything!"

Kaito sighed.

"I just want to hug you, see you again, and touch you! I just want to touch you is that so much to ask?" Miku cried. "I want to see your smiling face one more time. Please don't cry anymore." She was calming down, but her head was still exploding with confusion. "Please oh please stop crying. Smile instead. I like it when you smile."

Kaito's head was pressed up against the glass, and he was still crying.

"Even though I can no longer grasp colors of wind, or sounds of green, does not mean I'm dead. Stop acting like it. I brought this sorrow onto myself and now all you can do is cry."

Suddenly, something came over Miku, consuming her completely. It gave her a great feeling of strength, she was not a test subject, she was a living breathing person.

"Probably the air." she smiled. She knew the air had been weird for the past month.

At that moment Miku knew just what she wanted, and how she wanted her fate to be.

"Stand back."

Kaito turned to walk away, and with all her strength Miku stood up and ran from the chair. The pipes tore at her back, and blood spewed out of it, the wires broke from her fingers, and sparks flashed everywhere. With all of her force Miku slammed into the glass, shattering it as it dissolved. Lights flashed red with emergency.

Kaito turned around and saw an angel erupt from the box.

His eyes went wide with shock. "M-Miku."

Her strength left her and she collapsed into Kaito's arms. Tears erupted from him as he knelt down, the skirt of Miku's dress gently spread.

"I just wanted to see you again. Please stop crying." Miku weakly said.

Kaito nodded. His cellphone was exploding with calls, and there was a shout from a police officer behind him, he sounded like he was screaming at a girl a little far off.

"Smile."

And with that, Sleeping Beauty's soul flew out of her body, she was free now. Off to heaven, where she should have been five years ago.

Every day she would look down from her castle, down at her fiancee. He was doing much better now. He had gotten the closure he needed, and every time he was come over with grief. Miku would giggle and say the same thing she had said for so many years.

"Give me your smile."


End file.
